Pocky, Pocky!
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: To Naruto, Giving you a Happy Ending you deserve! Happy Birthday! Narusasu XD Pocky can make a day Better. K plus to be safe


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO**** OR THE CHARECTERS USED IN THE STORY**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO WE ALL LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND WISH YOU A HAPPY LIFE! (With Sasuke) ;) **

**Oh and the name Pocky Pocky! Is spouse to be like Doki Doki or something I had the idea then lost it. LOL **

* * *

"That's 200 yen sir" mumbled the young girl behind the store counter. Iruka-sensei handed over the money and took the bag with a thank you. He walked lazily down the dirt road enjoying his day off.

_I hope Naruto likes his treat I got him_

Thought Iruka climbing the stairs to Naruto's apartment, He hoped up on the last step and when he turned the corner he felt the bag slip from his hand. Young Naruto pushed a small rag across his door leaving a bubbly path of blue, red, and green. He soaked the rag in a bucket by his side, and continued to scrub the door with red blistered hands.

"Naruto?" Iruka-sensei said softly tacking in the wall before him. The well was covered in hurtful words and pitchers with no purpose but to ruin the wall. Naruto looked away from the door and smiled. He sat up, knee's red from kneeling

"Iruka-sensei!" he ran over, his smile bright and happy. When Naruto drew near Iruka winced at the cuts and yellowing bruises that covered his body.

"Iruka-sensei if you leave your bag on the ground the ants will crawl all over it" he exclaimed bending down and picking the bag up with his little hands. Iruka-sensei looked at Naruto a shaky smile on his face

"Don't worry Naruto the ants won't get it" he kneeled down tacking the bag from him.

"Really but that's what happened when one of the boys school throw my candy on the ground" said Naruto with a cute confused face. Iruka sighed from what he heard

_Poor Naruto_

Naruto turned to walk back to the apartment when Iruka-sensei noticed a small bruise on the young boy's neck; he unknowingly reached out to stroke it. When his hand snagged Naruto's shirt the little bruise grew into a big bruise spreading out from his neck to shoulder blade like a spider web of blue, purple, and yellow. It looked fresh.

"Naruto what . . . who did this!?" Iruka-sensei gasped slowly pulling the shirt down to examine it further, Naruto shook him off

"It's nothing Iruka-sensei . . . I uh . . . just fell down the stairs again . . . my shoelace was untied and I tripped . . . that's it" Naruto hide his face continuing his way back to his apartment and grabbing the warned down rag. Iruka-sensei followed him.

"Why don't you let me do this and you tack a break, I got a treat for you in the bag" Iruka-sensei watched the boy ponder then he smiled.

"Ok, but I'll come back soon that way you won't have to do it alone" Naruto said making sure Iruka-sensei knew he wasn't fibbing. Iruka-sensei chuckled and took the little hand

"Deal, now tack your treat and go try to find some fun!" Iruka-sensei placed a box of strawberry pocky in Naruto's hands.

"Yummy Pocky! Strawberry kind to, thanks Iruka-sensei rejoiced Naruto running off down the stairs. Iruka-sensei sighed again picking up the rag

"Oh Iruka-sensei you should stop sighing so much you know what they say, if you sigh to much a day your sigh your happiness away!" and he ran off once again.

_Out of any other day you deserve to be happy on this one_ Iruka-sensei thought dipping the rag into the water.

_ _x_ _x_ _

Naruto walked on the out skirts of Konoha eating his pocky one at a time savoring each creamy, crunchy bite. He slowly made his way to the park keeping a bright blue eye out for any bullies

"Man I'm so bored, I wish I could play the game those older kids were playing with the pocky" Naruto cries dramatically slouching away from the play ground; he turned down a path and stopped. Sasuke sat on the stone bench one leg on and one off throwing shuriken and kunai at a tree across from him, Naruto smiles with a tint of red.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto running towards Sasuke. With a quick flick of is eyes to Naruto he took the Kunai and throw it, Naruto yelped as it hit the ground in front of him.

"Hay TEME you could of hit me!"

"Then don't get in my throwing range DOBE"

"I wasn't!" Naruto pointed out stomping over to the bench and sitting down. Sasuke gave him an irritated look then went on throwing.

"What are you eating?" Sasuke mumbled not looking at Naruto. Naruto's mouth just hung open shock written all over his face.

"You never had POCKY before!"

"What the hell is a pocky spouse to be?"

"The next best thing to RAMEN! It's a cracker that's dipped into strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla cream icing stuff it's really yummy!" explained Naruto giving Sasuke a smile of excitement. Sasuke blushed but only a little.

"Want to try some; we can play the game that goes with it! It looks fun PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!" begged Naruto giving Sasuke big blue puppy dog eyes. Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto's and looked over his body. The cuts and bruises that was now his skin were just as noticeable then yesterday; the only thing that was different was the new one on his neck.

_Damn_

"Fine, just don't look at me like that"

Naruto tilt his head "Why?"

"Doesn't matter just tell me how to play the game" he growled slightly.

Naruto giggled "Ok so what you have to do is I put one end in my mouth" Naruto took one out and put it between his lips

"Then you tack the other end and we have to eat each side and whoever lets go first loses" Sasuke nodded not really listening.

_So all I have to do is eat it, easy enough_

Sasuke felt one end of the snack enter his mouth, surprised he snapped his eyes back to Naruto. Naruto sat on the other side a big grin in place

"Ok so all you do is eat to the middle who ever lets go first loses"

"Wont are lips touch if no one lets go?" a small tint of red on his ale skin

"I don't know, when I was watching the older kids the girl would always pull away laughing. So I'm not going to lose and be the girl" challenged Naruto watching Sasuke narrow his eyes

"Well I'm not going to lose either Dobe" Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto blush with frustration.

"Ready, set . . . GO!" Sasuke took three little bites before he felt something soft match his lips. He stalled before he pulled away a deep rose blush across his cheeks. Naruto had his eyes on the tree across from them, blushing just as red. Sasuke can't help but just stare at the yellow headed fox.

"S-see told y-you, I w-win" Naruto stuttered voice low. The silence was something that needed to be there, giving both boys time to think about what happened. Sasuke didn't have to think long. Sasuke reached over and took the Pocky box from Naruto, startling him from his train of thought and pulls out another one. He brook it in half ate one half and placed the other half in his mouth. Naruto watched with confused curiosity, Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Well are we going to play again or what?" Naruto sat silent not knowing what to do.

"What?" I even made it shorter for you" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed tacking the other side nervously. Sasuke instantly meet his lips with Naruto's he moved his with Naruto's, tasting strawberry and ramen on his lips. Naruto could feel himself grow more confident as his lips rolled with Sasuke's. He tried to find a way to explain the feeling he had in him. All he could think of was how Sasuke's lips were soft, and tasted of pocky and . . . salt? Naruto opened his eyes slightly to see Sasuke over him looking worried

"Naruto?" he asked rubbing his thumb over Naruto's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto brought his hand to his face feeling wet tears rain down. He looked back at Sasuke who still looked a little worried, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I'm just happy"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes "Crybaby" he whispered

"I can't help it if I'm happy!" Naruto yelled

"Why are you happy?" Sasuke asked giving a sly smile, Naruto blushed.

"Because . . ." Naruto held his head down feeling his face heat up.

"Because . . . Sasuke acknowledged me! He didn't cause any of the scares on me and because Sasuke sometimes smells like rain" Naruto felt his blush fade; it felt good to tell Sasuke this. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and another pull his chin up, Sasuke held Naruto's gaze for a second then gave Naruto a peck on the lips. Naruto's blush returned.

"Umm . . . I should get home Iruka-sensei is cleaning up a mess and I promised I would get back in time to help"

"Then let's go" confirmed Sasuke tacking Naruto's hand and setting off down the path. Naruto's smile sprang back into place as he griped Sasuke's hand; Sasuke looked down at the cute dobe seeing the slight blush on his face and smiled feeling his chest warm

"Happy Birthday Naruto"

* * *

**RED:** MAN! I don't think I did very well on this. I think the ending could have been better but I hit a total road block and I had to get it done by Saturday and its Friday so I went with this. I feel bad cause its Naruto's special day.

**Naruto:** That's ok Red I love the story it was great right Sasuke

**Sasuke:** . . . (Naruto hits him on the shoulder)

**Sasuke:** OW! . . . Yes its great better then great

**RED:** Awww thanks guys I LOVE YOU! (Group hug)

**Naruto:** Please help make Red feel better by leaving a Comment!


End file.
